


More Than a Feeling

by Lilac_narry



Series: Better Than Words [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute-cuddle's, Harry is 23 (not mentioned), Harry is cocky but he thinks Niall is the best, Louis and Harry are best friends, M/M, Niall is 30 (not mentioned), One Night Stand, Teacher-Student Relationship, narry kisses, niall and harry - Freeform, niall is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompt.</p>
<p>"I had a one night stand the night before i started a college class and WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY BANGED THE PROFESSOR" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt:
> 
> http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/142889510193/i-had-a-one-night-stand-the-night-before-i

"Christ." Harry muttered to himself, his head pounding incessantly. He wiped his face before tenderly opening his eyes. It took a moment to focus, the room was still dark, only the smallest amount of light was coming from outside, indicating the sun was near rise.

One thing Harry knew; this was not his bedroom, in fact, he didn't even know who's bedroom it was. He looked over at the time; _6:14_ am. He finally decided to roll over taking a peek at the sleeping body beside him.

"Morning." The man smiled meekly. His eyes were still almost all the way closed. He wondered if the guy beside him remembered a lick of what happened the night before. Harry sure didn't, all he remembered is leaving in a cab with a face he couldn't make out and a lot of kissing and grinding, much to the cabbie's distaste. Harry honestly thought that he wouldn't mind of he had slept with the guy, he seemed nice (and no one's saying he wasn't attractive either), at least that's the vibe Harry got from laying beside him. He didn't want to run away as soon as possible, in fact, he felt safe and warm in this strangers bed.

"So ehm, did we do anything last night?" Harry questioned, once the man had a few minutes to take in the morning, his beautiful blue eyes now fully propped open.

"You don't remember? We left Hillside's Pub together? We came back here and ehm, got each other off, we didn't go all the way though. You tried but I had sobered up enough by that point to say that I didn't want to take advantage of you." He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Woah, woah, what's wrong? Do you actually think that you did take advantage if me?" Harry's eyes were full of concern, and after not ten minutes of being awake, never had he had a one night stand so emotional.

The man shrugged, "I mean we were both drunk, and we both consented while we were drunk, but when I sobered up quicker than you, I just thought, maybe it wasn't such a good idea, maybe you had more to drink than me." The blonde boy bit his lip, something Harry thought might be an adorable guilty habit.

"Listen. It really wasn't clear to me what had happened last night until you explained it. I do remember and I do remember consenting. I also vividly remember you saying no, and the fact that once you had sobered up, you decided not to take it further, that just goes to show me that you're not a bad guy and you would never hurt a fly, at least, not on purpose." Harry sent him a reassuring smile,scooting closer to the boy, he thinks he might need a morning cuddle.

"You're Harry right?" Niall said once Harry's arms were secure around his waist. "I'm Niall, just in case you didn't remember."

Oh! Right! Harry thought to himself, he remembered the introductions at the bar now. "I didn't at first, but I remember you mentioning your name to me at the bar." He spoke aloud.

Niall smiled in relief, "So, do you want anything? A coffee? Cuppa? Breakfast?"

Harry pondered the idea. "That would be lovely. Oh! And listen, maybe we can start over?" Harry looked down at Niall, a sincere smile on his face.

"Yes, I'd love that."

_X_

It was about two hours later when Harry decided he should probably get back home. He was starting a new class tomorrow wanted to be prepared.

"Thanks for everything Niall, it was really fun getting to know you." Harry tried hard not to seem desperate, but he also couldn't just leave without some way to contact Niall.

"Thank you for not freaking out and leaving, you're a good one Harry." Niall grinned, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry didn't know if he was doing it on purpose but now Harry really wanted to kiss him. So he did.

They stayed still for a moment, both searching each others boundaries before they moved their lips together, finding a pace that fit both of them. Harry got a bit cocky when Niall tried to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth, Harry teasing him a second before letting Niall slip through. Harry decided to be cheeky and bit Niall's lip before pulling away.

Niall actually giggled when Harry winked at him. "Here, take my number." Niall offered, ripping out a piece of paper from a nearby notebook to scribble on. "And please, put it to good use." Niall smirked.

"you know I'm going to text you in like two minutes right? Or is that too desperate?" Harry stumbled over his words for the first sober time around Niall.

Niall chuckled, but didn't say anything, letting Harry leave with a really adorable, confused look etched on his face.

"Harry!" Niall called.

"Yeah?"

"It's too desperate." But he knew Harry was going to text him anyways.

_X_

"Where the hell did you bugger off too Saturday night?" Louis inquired, giving Harry a friendly slap on the back.

"Oh." Harry blushed. "I may have met someone."

Louis smiled, "one night stand turned life long commitment?" Louis wiggles his eyebrows.

"Christ, Lou. It's been two days, but I will admit that I do really like him." Harry told his best friend giddily.

"It's Monday Morning and we're in our last semester of uni and you sound more like a schoolgirl than my twelve year old sister." Louis shook his head, taking a small sip of his scorching hot latte.

"I don't care, we've been texting non-stop since I left his house yesterday. Oh! This is him." Harry pulled up a picture of Niall.

"Oh, a decent looking lad you got there." Louis nodded.

"Decent?" Harry looked at Louis in disbelief.

"Sorry, I'm not gay." Louis held his hands up in defence, but Harry still didn't look impressed.

Louis then sighed, clearing his throat like he did before an audition. "He's the hottest guy I've ever seen, what a piece of ass, you should marry him before I do." Louis recited in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, I know." Harry smiled, impressed with the power he held over his best friend; his death glares.

"Let's get in there, class starts in five minutes."

Louis' the kind of person who likes to act tuff and carefree, but when it came to school he was a real keener. So when Louis decided to sit in the second row up from the front, Harry couldn't help but sigh and settle in next to his best friend.

"Can you just take notes and I'll photocopy em' later?" Harry pleaded, although he knew Louis would let him, he always did.

"Of course, since middle school when have I ever said no to that?" Louis shook his head, pulling out his note book.

Harry's phone buzzed and he picked it up immediately.

_Niall:_

_Hey babes, just got in to work (I have like a minute before I'm late) how would you like to come over tonight?_

Harry had a grin the size of Texas in his face when he tested Niall back a simple, _'absolutely, lovely boy.'_

There was the sound of a throat being cleared, that made the class fall silent. Harry put his phone down, guiding his attention to the front of the room.

"Lou." Harry hissed, hitting Louis a little harder than intended. "That's Niall." He whispered, because it was true. At the front of the class room, all suited up was the oh-so-wonderful Niall.

"Good Morning. I'm professor Horan, and I trust that many of you wont remember that but I'll keep reminding you." Niall looked nervous and if Harry wasn't mistaken it was his first day on the job.

Niall fumbled with a few things, absolutely frazzled and Harry really just wanted to hug him.

"Oh god, ehm." Niall looked helplessly around the room, and when he thought he saw Harry, he did a double take.

"So," he continued, trying to act unfazed by seeing the guy, _his_ guy in a mix of students. "I'm going to hand out to you each, a book of music theory, I know you're not high schoolers, but I just figured this would help you through the first month or so. Otherwise don't expect much else from me other than notes and projects, you need to do the work to pass the class." Niall suddenly stood at the front of the room, and his body language demanded attention.

This, Harry thought, this is _his_ guy.

X

Once the class had cleared out, Harry urged Louis to go back to their shared flat, telling him he needed to talk to Niall. Louis was hesitant but ended up listening.

"Harry." Niall tsk'ed under his breath, knowing he was the one person left in the room without even having to look up.

"Can I just say something?" There was panic evident in Harry's tone as he walked over to Niall until they were face to face. Niall tried not to smile but failed.

"Go ahead."

"Okay so, I know the whole student/teacher thing is totally not cool, but I just don't want to think that because of it, I'm losing the chance to get to know someone amazing, who could possibly change my life." Harry rambled, looking down at his feet.

"Mister Styles?" Niall's tone was firm and Harry flinched.

"yes?"

"Don't you have dinner plans tonight with a hot young professor?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just got my wisdom teeth out yesterday, and when I couldn't sleep at five in the morning I began writing this. I hope it turned out okay! Also please excuse my ridiculously corny title, I hope it made you chuckle or summat??


End file.
